Up on the Roof
by tojo1973
Summary: Based on spoilers.  Liason.  Yes I'm a fan,  can you tell?


Due to a spoiler I read where Jason and Elizabeth find themselves alone, questions arose as to where they would meet up and what would happen.

No, I am not naive enough to believe that this would actually happen. I know there is still more angst to be had with our couple. LOL. But oh, how I wish.

I don't own, I borrow.

The air was crisp, and Elizabeth could feel the change of season. She wrapped her sweater tighter around her middle, shivering slightly from the nip.

Looking out on the city, she sighed softly. She had decided to come up to the rooftop on her break. She needed to clear her head, and since she only had 15 minutes, she figured the roof was quicker than going down to the docks.

She took in a deep breath, letting the early fall air fill her lungs. She closed her eyes as she released her breath, her head falling forward. Just a few hours before, she was trying to resuscitate the nanny of Carly and Sonny's kids. Her heart immediately went to those two boys to whom she took care of. Those boys had been through so much in their young lives as it was. The poor woman dedicated her life to those kids, and because of that, she lost her life.

Her mind went to Jason, wondering how he was taking this. She immediately surmised that he would definitely be blaming himself. Her heart broke that she couldn't be there to get him through this.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to the rooftop open. She did, however, hear the familiar sound of motorcycle boots. Her body stiffened, then she turned toward the door, where her eyes met the clear blue of Jason's. She could see his breath catch as he saw her. She also noticed the fatigue that he was obviously experiencing.

He looked down for a moment to collect his bearings. He came up here to get away from that horrid hospital smell that he could never stand. He was waiting for Jax to come pick up Carly. He didn't want her to be alone, and she insisted on waiting for Jax there instead of having one of the guards drive her. After she left, Jason just needed some time to himself. Leticia's death cut way to close to home.

Seeing Ellizabeth was a double-edged sword. It calmed him in a way nothing else could; it made him happy to see her alive and well and away from the danger. It also cut him to the core that she still wasn't his, that he couldn't claim his family.

Neither one noticed the door slam closed. They both seemed to get lost in each other's eyes, neither one moving for fear that the other was just an apparition, a trick in their minds. After a few moments, Elizabeth straightened, shaking her head and clearing her throat.

Nervously, she walked toward the door, wringing her hands in front of her. She stopped inches from him, her scent surrounding him, making him dizzy. Neither looked at the other, for fear they would get caught up with each other again.

"I'm sorry about Leticia," she said, her voice shaky, but soft.

He nodded, looking down.

She looked down at her hands as she continued.

"The boys will be in my prayers tonight." She lifted her head slightly, directing her next comment toward him, but still not looking at him. "As will you."

She went to walk around him to get to the door, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm. A jolt of electricity shot through her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she bit her lip to stop a groan from escaping her lips. Gathering her composure, she turned to look at him, finding his piercing eyes on her. As soon as her eyes met his, it felt as though he was looking straight into her soul.

He hadn't said a word since he came up there. Seeing her, words escaped him. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms, to hold her. The world just seemed so much better when he was holding her. At that moment, all he wanted was her. He needed it like he needed air. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head resting on top of her head. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her against him. He savored it.

She shivered at the feel of his arms wrapping around her. As though they had a mind of their own, her arms wrapped around him, her hands resting on his shoulder blades. Her head came to rest on his chest, her nose taking in his essence.

This felt right. To both of them, it was what should be. They both knew it, which made them hold on even tighter. After a few moments, he reluctantly pulled back, only slightly. He looked down at her, watching as her head went back to look up at him. His eyes met hers again, those deep blue eyes he loved.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat, closing his eyes briefly before speaking, wanting to collect himself for what he was about to say.

"You are safer with me. I need to protect you from this. Everyone knows that you are important to me. Anyone who saw the news footage of the trial would know that. You and the boys need to be with me where it's safe."

She looked down briefly before looking back up, her eyes holding a glimmer of hope, but there was something she wanted first.

"Is that the only reason?"

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I can't live without you or the boys."

Her eyes immediately filled with tears at his words.

"Jason. It's been so hard not to go to you. I don't want to do it anymore."

He slipped a stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't either. But you have to know. There are real dangers. Leticia is real proof of that. You will have guards everywhere you and the boys go. There will be extra-tight security around you at all times. You need to understand that I will take every precaution-"

She silenced him with her lips pressed against his, firmly but gently. Her hands were cradling his face. It only took him a moment before collecting himself, returning the kiss eagerly.

A moment later, she pulled back to look at him. Noticing the joy she saw in his eyes, along with the love, a smile formed on her lips.

They were both scared of what they had to face. The danger was real. It had already claimed one casualty. No one knew who else would fall. What Elizabeth and Jason knew was that they could deal with it together. Precautions would be made, but she knew she could trust him to keep her and their boys safe.

There was also the nasty issue of Lucky and Sam to deal with. Neither one of them had any sympathy left for the sorry duo. They needed to be told, and that farce of a marraige needed to be dealt with immediately.

There were problems that needed to be dealt with. And they would deal with them, together.


End file.
